


Poly Pack

by Alania_Black



Series: 366 fics for 2016 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-everyone lives, M/M, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack love each other. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poly Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of my attempt to write/post a fic for every day of 2016.
> 
> Drabble based on some poly fics that were going around. Based on the original Hale pack in season 2 before the series went to hell I stopped watching. So, original new Hale pack - Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Derek; Lydia made Jackson man up and join the pack, and he brought Danny along with him. Stiles dragged Scott and Alison to join them when he realised they were finally working as a functional pack, while Scott was getting out of control. Peter stayed dead, Alison's mother wasn't killed, the Nemeton never happened, etc. 
> 
> **Series note**  
>  I am working on writing a fic every day of 2016, so I don't have time to re-edit each piece on the day (I have other things going on as well), however I have a strategy in place for editing the fics so there will be a polished version available soon. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would not comment with typos and suchlike until I've published the edited version.

It never occurs to them that what they might be doing is wrong. After all, how can love really be wrong? Still, it’s tentative at first. This is new territory, after all.

Lydia makes them all read Loving More: The Polyfidelity Primer. Derek suspiciously starts putting his jackets over their shoulders and suggesting that they just “change into his shirts.” Erica has a thing for leaving hickies.

Despite what one might have believed, Jackson submits to everyone. Boyd doesn’t submit to anyone (except Derek). Isaac mostly likes to cuddle. Danny keeps the peace fairly well - everyone likes Danny, even when he's a dick to them. 

Allison video tapes them doing silly things like watching TV. Scott watches them all sleep. Stiles learns allergies and favorite dishes and a hundred new recipes and spends a few days meticulously learning everything he can about it in detail.

It works. It’s weird. Sometimes they fight, sometimes someone gets jealous, sometimes someone feels left out. But, still, it works. They love each other just enough to make it work.


End file.
